You Are The Only Exception
by Leah-Jane95
Summary: Princess Mikan Yukihara finally joins Alice Academy, where she finds friendship,adventure, and a blooming romance but with danger alongside. Will she be able to live a normal teen life with so many obstacles on the way? Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1-Her Choice

_A/N:Hey again everyone! Back with another story! But be warned:This is going to be a long one so,I'm apologizing from now for late updates and so on so forth. Hope you enjoy this one. :)_

* * *

******You Are The Only Exception**

**-0-__****-0-__****-0-**

_**Chapter 1:Her Choice**_

_****__**-0-**__**-0-**_

Mikan Sakura Yukihara awoke to a beautiful morning with bright sunlight streaming into her room,waking her up in the process. She lazily got out of bed and opened some windows to let fresh air enter.

_One day closer to freedom,_she reminded herself and went to her bathroom to freshen up.

Now,Mikan was no ordinary girl.

She was the Princess of the Yukihara kingdom;one which had been ruled for centuries by her ancestors and till present by her father,the king,Izumi Yukihara. So it was obvious to say that Mikan had been born with a silver spoon;She had grown up in sheer luxury and slendour and was a bright and beautiful sixteen year old,popular to the world for her good looks and charisma.  
Although living the splendid life would certainly please most but with Mikan it was the exact opposite. Although she was grateful for being born into such a wealthy family,she had always dreamt of being a normal teenager,for being a Princess and the soul heir to the throne,her life was far from it.

But today,things were taking a different stroll.

Mikan had finally convinced her parents to allow her to attend Alice Academy,a prestigious boarding school for Alice weilders in Japan. Being home-schooled for the past thirteen years of her life,she wanted to get the feel of attending an actual school with actual students and maybe even make new friends there. Home schooling had its many disadvantages which she was aware off and with extreme persistence and pursuation,she managed to finally rid herself of it.

This would be her first step into normal life.

After a refreshing face wash,Mikan put on her pink robe and bunny slippers and happily rushed down to get some breakfast.

"G'morning everyone!",she greeted her parents as well as the servants and butlers present in the large dining room. The dining table was sprawled with foods of all kinds;typical for the royal family.

"Goodmorning sweetheart. You woke up on the right side of the bed today!",Mikan's mother,Queen Yuka remarked.

"She sure did.",King Izumi said smirking from behind his morning newspaper.

"Yep! And that's all because of the two of you!" Mikan said while helping herself to some Cocoa Puffs and some orange juice."I can't wait for school tomorrow!"

Yuka shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked towards her husband who had put his newspaper down to look at his daughter.

Being a little over-protective of Mikan,this set of parents had an extremely difficult time in choosing to let her attend Alice Academy.

And they had every right to be.

Mikan was the owner of a set of rare and powerful powers or Alices:The Nullification Alice and the Stealing with Insertion Alice. Due to this,she had been the target for many terror groups intending to use her Alices to fullfill their purposes and currently,she was the main target of the Z Organization who have threatened to steal the exsisting most powerful Alices using Mikan and then, dominate the world.

So sending her alone to the academy would definitely be risky. However,after much discussion and arrangement,they had come up with something to not only appease Mikan and make her happy but to also ensure her safety.

"Mikan,",began Izumi,"You must be knowing how hard it was for your mother and I to let you attend this school".Yuka nodded in agreement.

"I know daddy.",Mikan said after gulping down her orange juice."And I will definitely will the both of you but.."

"That's not the case here. What we want is for you to be safe."Interrupted Yuka."So,your father and I,as well as the Council of Ministers and Advisers of our kingdom have decided to let you go on one term."

Mikan listened intently to her mother,not liking where she was going with this.

"You will attend Alice Academy but you're going to be accompanied with a set of bodyguards."

"WHAT!",Mikan stood up in response.

"That's the only way we can be ensured of your safety Mikan.",pointed out Izumi. "As the King of this kingdom and your father,my top priorty is to keep you safe. Your mother as well as myself cannot let you go without proper security."

"And let's not forget about the Z who are just waiting on the wings for a chance to kidnap you!",Yuka said exsasperately.

"But dad,mom! I'll be denied of my privacy! One of the main reasons why I even want to go to Alice Academy is to leave all this behind!"

"Your highness..",a man dressed in a black suit appreared adressed Izumi and interupting the family discussion."You have a meeting with the Council in fifteen minutes." The king nodded in response and the suited man disappeared. Mikan on the other hand,sank down in her chair,disappointed.

"We'll leave this decision to you. Either you attend Alice Academy with your bodyguards or you can stay here,home-schooled. Its your choice,sweetheart.",Izumi told Mikan. He kissed his wife and daughter before leaving for his meeting.

"You can take as much time as you want Mikan.",Yuka said while scanning through the newspaper her husband was earlier.

"What time mom?",Mikan grogily said,her face in her palms."School starts tomorrow.I've already made my decision anyway."

"Which is...?"

"I'm going... With the bodyguards..",she sighed in defeat.

* * *

_A/N;Stay tuned everyone! I will update ASAP!_


	2. Chapter 2-The Start

******You Are The Only Exception**

******-0-__****-0-__****-0-**

**Chapter 2-The Start**

**-0-0-**

"I thought me attending Alice Academy would be a secret,dad." Mikan sighed while telling this to her father. The Yukihara Royal family was currently in a black BMW Series Sedan and had just arrived in Japan a few minutes ago in their private jet. The family had come to drop off Mikan at Alice Academy where she would be studying and staying until the next summer break.

Their car was accompanied by six escorts and roaring crowds had gathered along the road to welcome them. This was something Mikan did not enjoy;She hated the extra attention.

"People must have guessed when they saw our guards and security in the area."Izumi replied.

"Well I hope the school was not informed."

"They had to be Mikan,to tighten up the security." Yuka said.

"OMG! You two are... Impossible!"exclaimed the young Princess,looking at both her parents dissaprovingly. Izumi let out a slight snigger.

"Your Highnesses,we have arrived."A security personel sitting in the front seat informed the family. At this,Mikan put down the car window to get a look at her school.

Their car as well as the escorts had just passed a large gate which had the school's coat of arms on it and were driving in the school's campus which was huge.

"Wow! This place is awesome! And I'll be here for a whole year!"Mikan happily said.

Yuka,who was wearing a pair of DKNY shades,smiled.

The cars stopped in front of a white mansion with Roman pillars. A chauffeur let Mikan and her parents out of the car. Mikan stepped out in a lovely floral-knee length Lilly Pulitzer dress with a pink Chanel sling bag and pink ballerina flats. She had left her hair down but had cute buttterfly shaped clips on. Her mother Yuka also looked stunning in a Donna Karan turquoise shift dress and Kurt Geiger white heels. Izumi was in a nazy blue Tommy Hilfiger suit. The three acompanied by bodyguards made their way to the entrance of the building.

A man dressed in a black suit with a gold tie who was waiting at the building's entrance approached man was Kazumi Yukihara and yes,he was the brother of the King making him Mikan's uncle. While his brother took over the Yukihara kingdom,Kazuki became one of the principals of Alice Academy. He was a good looking man and because of his Longevity Alice,he had the appearance of a young man.

"Uncle!",Mikan exclaimed and rushed to hug Kazumi who in turn returned her hug.

"Hello Mikan,brother,Yuka. Please come in."

The building was actually Kazumi's residence and everyone made their way inside. Kazumi led the royal family to a beautiful living with large windows and expensive looking interiors. Two bodyguards stood outside the room.

Mikan and her mother seated themselves on the Ottoman couch while Izumi and his brother occupied the two opposite armchairs. Two maids entered the room,one carrying a tray of fine China and cutlery while the other with eatbles and placed the two tray's contents on the table and poured out tea into the four cups. They then left the room.

"Well,I'm happy to see Mikan finally entering the school. She will be very happy here,I assure you both.",Kazumi said before sipping his tea.

"I'm very excited to be here too Uncle! Thanks for helping me with persuading mom and dad to let me come!",Mikan said.

"Brother,please just make sure Mikan is safe here. That's all I'm asking from you.",Izumi told his brother.

"Yes,that is our main worry Kazumi."joined in Yuka. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"I have had the security around her tightened so there's nothing to worry about. Besides,I will be here making sure that Mikan is safe. We have many other royals at this school too and none of them have had any problems with external terror groups. So I can definitely assure you of your daughter's safety here."

"See mom,dad? Nothing to worry about.I'll be fine!"Mikan said getting up.

"Anyway,its best to get you into the school uniform and intoduce you to your room as well as your classmates."Kazumi said getting up. Mikan let out a squeal of excitement at this.

Well I suppose this is where we part." Izumi said once they had reached the outside of Kazumi's residence where their cars were parked.

"Yes this is brother." Kazumi said smiling. "I'll just make a quick call to the Middle School Section to let them know of Mikan's arrival."he pulled out his cellphone and walked away,knowing Izumi and Yuka wanted some space to bid goodbye to their precious daughter.

Yuka already had tears in her eyes as she hugged Mikan."Take care sweetheart. I'll miss you so much.." Mikan was getting teary as well.

"I'll miss you too mom. Definitely."

"Don't forget to call whenever you can and remember that I love you.",Yuka said while wiping Mikan's tears away.

"I will and I love you too Mom." Yuka kissed her and backed away for her husband to say goodbye.

"Dad..."

Izumi said nothing but pulled Mikan into a tight embrace. "Don't make me regret my decision Mikan." She giggled.

"I'll miss you too dad.."

Izumi kissed her forehead and then turned to the four huge,muscular bodyguards,dressed in nazy blue suits with shades. "These will be your personal bodyguards;Rioma,Takun,Gerald and Ben."

"What! Four guards! That's too many!"

"Fine then,three guards."

"One"

"Two"

"Deal."

Rioma and Ben already had Mikan's luggage with them indicating that they would be her two bodyguards. The chauffeur opened the car door and both Yuka and Izumi got returned and bade the king and queen goodbye.

Mikan waved on final goodbye to her parents and stood until all the cars had disappeared. She turned to her uncle. "Can we go now?" she asked him.

"Most definitely. We shall now head to the Middle School section where you will be studying Mikan. Now hold on to me. You two as well." He said,calling Rioma and Ben to get closer to him and Mikan.

"What are we doing uncle?"

"Just hold on. I'll be teleporting us there." Smiled Kazumi and they disappeared from his residence.

* * *

_A/N:Stay tuned! Next chapter coming out soon! _


	3. Chapter 3-New Beginnings

******You Are The Only Exception**

**-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 3-New ****Beginnings**

**-0-0-**

Mikan was now in her room and had put on the Middle School summer uniform which was a white short sleeved shirt with blue trimmings and a blue paid skirt. A blue ribbon was tied at the collar of her shirt and at her legs,she wore white knee length socks and black buckled shoes. She had tied her hair in a high ponytail and looked like a normal Middle School student.

Earlier,she had been given a grand tour of the school by her uncle who took her eberywhere using his Teleportation Alice. He had shown her the three sections of the Academy:The Elementary,Middle and High school sections. The academy campus was huge and Mikan already loved it and couldn't wait to begin her normal school life. _If only the bodyguards weren't here_,she said to herself.

Their last stop was the Middle School was where Mikan was be studying and her room was also here. Already aware of her rare Alices as well as her control of them,the Middle School principal Hīmemiya,a beautiful,eccentric woman,promoted Mikan to a Special Star student which was the highest rank for any student at the Academy. She thus got the best room which was on the top floor of the section's student's rooms complete with a walk-in closet,bathroom and balcony.

Mikan was now patienly waiting to be introduced to her classmates and was waiting for someone to take her to her was extremely anxious and nervous wondering how her future classmates would treat her.

Just then her door room opened revealing a bespectacled boy who was in the male Middle School uniform.

"Good morning your Highness! I'm Yuu Tobita,the class representative of class E-2,which will be your class!" he said bowing down." Sorry for being a little tardy but two men outside your room asked me various questions before I could enter!" Mikan was a little embarrassed.

"Please call me Mikan!"she said and shook his hand."Sorry about them. They're my bodyguards. Anyway,I've been eagerly waiting for you to come!"

"I'm again sorry then to have kept you waiting! Come on now and follow me! I'll show you first to your classroom and mates!"

"Lead the way Yuu-kun!" Mikan happily said and they left the room for their classroom,followed by Rioma and Ben.

"What is your Alice Yuu-kun?",Mikan asked on the way to the classroom.

"Oh! I have the Alice of making illusions Mikan." he said bashfully.

"Thats so cool!"

"Its okay."

"And you're also a Three Star! You musy be really good in school and other stuff." Mikan said,after seeing three Stars on Yuu's collar.

"But you are a Special Star or so I've heard?"

"Yeah,I am." Mikan replied modestly.

"Ah,we're here." Yuu informed. They were now in a huge corridoor and were facing a big wooden door with a golden knob.

"Wait here Mikan-san.",Yuu said and went inside the classroom. The wait was giving Mikan the nerves.

Shortly,a young blonde haired man clad in a weird outfit appeared with Yuu.

"Ah,so this is Princess Mikan Sakura." he smiled and said so in a feminine manner. He looked quizingly at the two suited men besides the brunette princess. Mikan liked him instantly.

"Mikan,this is our class teacher,Narumi Sensei ." pointed out Yuu.

"Thank you Linchou. You may head back inside. I will introduce Mikan to the class." And with that Yuu waved at Mikan and disappeared inside the class.

'Ready Mikan?" Narumi said with a smile.

"I guess I am Sensei."

Narumi signalled Mikan to follow him inside the classroom,while the two bodyguards waited outside the class,gurading the door. In the class, there were about thirty,noisy students. All of them stopped whatever they were doing and maintained a pin-drop silence when Narumi walked in with their new classmate. They had heard about Mikan's coming and were curious to finally see the Princess. Although there were many rich and well known student in the class,it was not everyday that a royal would be studying with them.

"Everyone,this is Mikan Sakura Yukihara. I'm sure you're all aware of who she is."Narumi said and gave a little wink."I hope you all welcome her warmly and make friends with her."

It was now Mikan's turn to speak. "Hello everyone! Narumi sensei here has already intoduced me so,all I have to say is I'm really looking forward to this school term and making friends with all of you!" she said with a huge smile.

The students were now busy chattering and whispering.

"She's so cute!"

"I've always thought she was shorter in person."

"I wonder what her Alice is?"

"What's her Star rank?"

"All right everyone quiet now." Narumi scanned the class and spotted an empty seat."Mikan you may sit over there with Natsume and Ruka."

"Okay."

Mikan made her way to her assigned seat and spotted two boys;A handsome blonde with bright blue eyes who looked like a prince and the other had dark raven coloured hair,but a manga he was reading blocked his face from view.

The blonde stood up,smiled at her and introduced himself,"Hello your highness. I'm Ruka Nogi."He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Its Mikan,Ruka. A pleasure to meet you."

She looked at the other guy who was still reading his manga. Ruka lightly punched his shoulder causing him to put his manga down revealing his facial features.

"Sakura,this is Natsume." Ruka said

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. Natsume turned out to be an extremely good looking guy and his features were in every way perfect. What really set him apart were his set of gorgeous crimson eyes. Although Mikan had met many other princes and suitors,none were as good looking as the one she was facing.

Natsume however,remained indifferent. He glared at Ruka,and went back to readin his manga. Mikan was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" she said and tapped Natsume's shoulder who again put down his manga to look at the person who had just interupted him.

"What?" he said,in a blank tone to Mikan.

"You haven't properly introduced yourself yet." Mikan said polietly.

"Whatever."came the reply and again resumed his reading.

"What an impolite guy!" Mikan said while sitting down next to Natsume.

Ruka laughed. "You'll get used to it Sakura."

* * *

Once the bell rang for a fifteen minute break,Mikan met most of her classmates who treated her like a celebrity.

While talking to two sweet girls,Anna and Nonoko,someone hit Mikan's head sharply.

"Oww.."she said and immediately both her bodyguard entered the classroom shocking the students who were present.

"What's the matter Princess?" Rioma asked while giving a stern look to the students making some run out of the class.

"We'll have you out and the place surrounded." Ben added scanning the classroom for any suspicious characters.

"I'm fine guys,really... You may leave" Mikan then turned back to see who had hit her

She got the shock of her life when she saw a black haired girl with violet eyes staring coldly at her.

"HOTARU!?"

* * *

_A/N;Stay tuned! Next chapter coming out soon!_


	4. Chapter 4-An Old Friend

******You Are The Only Exception**

**-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 4-An Old Friend**

**-0-0-**

"Idiot,you should have told me you were coming here." Hotaru said to a stunned Mikan who shortly recovered and hugged her.

"You're soffocating me."Said Hotaru but returned the hug with a smile.

"You never told me that you studied here silly."Replied Mikan.

Anna and Nonoko who were a witness to the reunion looked a little puzzled.

"Hotaru,you're familiar with the Princess?" Nonoko asked.

"Actually Nonoko," Mikan said facing her "We're best friends!"

It was true.

Mikan and Hotaru were good was the daughter of the owner of Imai Cooperate Ltd,a huge entrpreneurship technology company which provided modern machines and gadgets to Mikan's both families had naturally grown close and Mikan met Hotaru almost every year.  
Hotaru's father had the Alice of Invention and she had inhertited the same Alice. She was an ardent inventor.

Hotaru hit Mikan with one of her inventions;Her 'Baka Gun'. "Don't be delusional".

"Hotaru,you're always so mean! Anyway,I'm glad I have a friend here already!" A happy Mikan exclaimed.

"Don't forget about the two of us Mikan-chan!" Nonko said with an arm around Anna's shoulder. Mikan smiled.

"Of course Nonoko! I can tell that you and Anna will be great friends!" Mikan gave them a gorgeous smile making both girls blush a little. _I'm so so glad I came to Alice Academy,she _said to herself.

"Hey do the both of you want to join us for lunch?"Anna asked excitedly.

"Of course Anna! C'mon Hotaru! I'm starved!"

The four girls followed by Mikan's bodyguards made their to the huge dining hall where there were already several students occupying the many tables there. Towards the end of the hall,was a huge buffet table with food of all kinds. Juices,other drinks and an array of deserts were on the neighboring table.

Mikan,Hotaru and her newly found friends,helped themselves to the delicious looking food and occupied a vacant table close by. Hotaru,being a glut that she is was lost in consuming what was in front of her,ignoring any event that was or will about to happen. Rimoma and Ben stood a little behind their table.

"Uh Mikan,if you don't mind me asking,why do you have two guards following you everywhere?" Anna asked. Nonoko looked at Mikan too,waiting for her response.

A little embarrassed,Mikan replied "Its my parents who made them accompany me and unfortunately, they're really overprotective. It was either this or home schooling."

"Ohhh. Wow,being a Princess sounds so cool!"

"So,what are your Alices Anna,Nonoko?" Asked Mikan,changing the subject. She wanted to leave her 'Princess life' talk behind.

"I have the Chemistry Alice." Replied Nonoko. "And Anna here has the Cooking Alice."

"Whoa! That's super cool! I must taste one of your meals some day Anna!"

"Oh most definitely!"

Just then,Natsume,Ruka and three other guys walked in the dining area causing quite a lot of girls to crank their direction and swoon. Mikan on the other hand,gave an annoyed pout.

"Ugh,I can't believe I have to spend the whole year with that guy." She said while looking at Natsume."Ruka is fine though."

"Oh but Mikan-chan you're really..." Anna said but she was interuppted by a shrill voice from behind their table

"How dare you say that about Natsume Hyuuga!?"

Mikan and her friends turned back to see who the owner of the voice was which was a girl their age with green permed hair. Her hands were on her hips and she gave an annoyed look to Mikan.

"Oh,should've known it was you Sumire" Nonoko laughed. The girl called Sumire joined the four at their table

"Sumire?" Mikan questioned.

"Yes Mikan-chan,this is Sumire Shouda."

"Sorry for the rude introduction but I just can't stand it when people insult Natsume!" Sumire said rather exsasperately.

"Oh that's fine! Nice to meet you,I'm Mika..."

"Oh I know who you are PRINCESS..!" Sumire interupted. Although she seemed rude and c0cky,Mikan took a liking to her because she was the only person(besides Natsume) who had not treated her for what she was. She remained indifferent to her social status.

"Hehe." Giggled Mikan and offered a handshake to Sumire who accepted it.

"So why were you so defensive of Hyuuga?" Mikan asked her while sipping her cold coffee.

"Because,he's Natsume Hyuuga! Duh!"

"That's not a very specific explanation."

"Let me elaborate on what Sumire said." Nonoko said. "Natsume Hyuuga is one the most popular and hottest guys in the school,in spite of just joining three months ago."

Mikan rasied her eyebrows while Sumire looked dazingly at the table occupied by Natsume's group.

"He comes from a rich family but that's pretty much all we know. Other than that,he's a pretty enigmatic character. Oh! And he's got the Fire Alice,very suited to his character." Added Anna.

"And don't forget Ruka! The Duke of Guyenne and Gascony in France who is Natsume's best friend!" Said an excited Sumire.

"What!? Ruka is a Duke? And a kind guy like him is that jerk's bestie!?"

"Yeah. His mom is French but his dad is Japanese which is why he's dad owns alot of veternaries in Japan which makes sense because Ruka-kun has the Animal Pheremone Alice. So he's in Japan most of the time."

"Natsume's and Ruka's families met long ago in France when Natsume's family had some business with that of Ruka's. The two instantly bonded,both being Alices and all and have been best friends ever since!"

"W.O.W. You three surely know alot about those two guys. What about you Hotaru? What do you know?" Mikan asked the inventor.

"I so don't care." Came the blunt reply.

"Who doesn't know about them? They're two of the hottest males around! They even have their own fan club. And I'm an active member." Sumire proudly said.

"Well to me,Hyuuga was a complete jerk! I definitely have no faze for him whatsoever!" Retorted Mikan.

"Oh whatever Mikan! Just consider yourself lucky to even be his seat-mate! I would die for an opportunity like that!"

"I'd trade with you if Sensei allowed it Sumire. Trust me."

The sound of the bell was heard signialling the end of their lunch break.

"Uh,what class do we have next?" Mikan asked,dumping her empty tray into a bin while her friends followed suit.

"Alice-Based classes. Yep!" Nonoko replied while looking at her watch. "And we're late! Let's go Anna and Hotaru! See ya later girls!"

"Wait what!? What are Alice-Based classes? Hotaruu!" Mikan cried.

"Ask class rep. We've gotta go,we're late. Will see you later." Hotaru said before leaving with Anna and Nonoko.

"Noooo! Now I'm lost!" Mikan buried her face in her hands.

"Chill out Sakura. I'll help you find your class." Sumire said with a haughty smile.

"Okay! Thanks Permy!" Mikan giggled taking Sumire's hand.

"No prob... WHAT! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

_A/N:Stay tuned! Next chapter coming out soon!_


	5. Chapter 5-Choice-'Less'

**You Are The Only Exception**

**-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 5-'Choice-less'**

**-0-0-**

Mikan was in a great mood.

She had made many new friends including her first senpai's,Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada whom she had met in her Alice-based class which was the Special Ability Type class. The good thing about all her new friends was that she knew they hadn't befriended her because she was a Princess. No. They did for geniune reasons which made her really happy.

Yes,Rioma and Ben still follwed her like two stick-jaws but all she decided to do was to just ignore their presence.

Alice-based classes was the last class of the day so Mikan was making her way back to her as she was about to enter her room,she spotted Natsume Hyuuga,coming out of one of the Special Star rooms.

"Hey!" She shouted at him. Natsume stopped and turned." What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Natsume said with his right eyebrow raised.

Mikan moved closer to him. She put her arms on her hips.

"I happen to be a Special Star in case you haven't noticed."

"An idiot like you,a Special Star? Somethings so wrong with this bloody school." Natsume said bluntly.

Mikan was so angry at this point. "WHAT! You jerk! I am not an idiot! The principal made me so for a reason and..."

"That's because he's your uncle."

"Not him you loser! The Middle School principal! And my uncle isn't partial FYI!"

Natsume said nothing but took out his iPhone to check why it let out a tone a few seconds ago. Mikan continued.

"I wish I could trade partners with..."

But she couldn't finish her sentence because Amanatsu,the robot housekeeper of the student's rooms was vacumming and she passed Mikan,the strong air produced by the vaccum cleaner blew hard causing Mikan's skirt to totally flip. She pulled it down in embarrassment hoping Natsume didn't see.

"Oops looks this like cleaner was too juiced up. Sorry your highness!" Amanatsu said apologetically.

"Oh its alright!" Mikan said to her with a warm smile. "Anyway,where was I?" She turned to face Natsume was he was already making his way down the stairs.

"See you around 'Polka Dots' " He said with a smirk and finally disappeared.

"Polka what?" Then Mikan gasped. She realized she was wearing pink paties with printed white polka dots today!

"That stupid pervert!" She said and marched inside her room,banging the door shut.

* * *

The next day's classes began with Math and was taught by a strict man called Jinno who possessed the Lightening Alice.

Math taught in the Academy was so far all Greek to Mikan who had missed three month's worth of classes,hence so.

Natsume was not present for the class. When Mikan questioned Ruka about the flame caster's absence,he simply told her that if Natsume didn't feel like attending a particular class he just didn't. Mikan was astounded at his rebellious attitude making her wonder more and more about him. Anna definitely wasn't kidding she called him enigmatic.

"Uh,excuse me Jinno-sensei,I don't quite understand this portion.." Mikan told Jinno after class.

"Ah,matrices. Well I've got a meeting to attend to at the moment so go to Hyuuga for help." Jinno said.

"What!? Hyuuga? What for?"

"Well even though he hardly attends my classes," said Jinno with disgust, "He's actually the math genius of the class. So do approach him soon. That portion is very much included for your semester." And with that,he left for his meeting.

Mikan was boiling at this point. "Why is the universe so cruel to me?"

* * *

At 5pm,Mikan found herself facing Natsume's door.

As much as she tried to escape this,she didn't have a choice,for Hotaru refused to teach her("I've got better things to do" was her reply to Mikan's plea) and Yuu was at an exhibition.  
Yup,if she wanted to do well in Math,she had to do this.

_Its now or never,_she told herself and finally knocked on the door.

And after 5 long minutes,an irritated Natsume finally opened his door. He rasied an eyebrow on seeing Mikan.

"Uh Natsu..I mean teach me this portion in Math!" Mikan forced herself to say.

"What makes you think I'll do so?"

"Please! Jin-Jin doesn't have the time so he reccomended you! Please Natsume!"

"Retard like yourself will take years to get that portion." Natsume said,now leading on his door's framework.

Mikan almost blew up at this but she controlled herself."Please. I'll do anything."

"Fine."

"What really!? Thanky...!"

"Show me your underwear first." Natsume cut her off with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" Mikan shouted.

"You said anything right?"

"SO!? I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"Shut up." Natsume said before getting inside his room."Hurry the hell up before I change my mind."

"You better not be up to any perverted tricks Hyuuga." Mikan as she entered his room.

"Do you want a freakin' lesson or not?"

* * *

_A/N:Yeah,this chapter mostly focuses on how Mikan and Natsume start bonding.. A little cliche,I know but anyway! _  
_Will update ASAP! Stay tuned!_


End file.
